Mis Musas Una dificil decicion
by DarkMagician Ishtar
Summary: Seto se siente confundido , una eleccion dificil... ¿cual tomara?   La unica respuesta esta en TU corazon... -Ishizu Ishtar-


Seto se sentía ¿acomplejado?, si esa era la palabra acomplejado y confundido, tomo la foto de una chica de ojos azules y largo cabello blanco, con ternura acaricio el retrato, pero sintió un gran peso colgar de su cuello, tomo el collar donde colgaba la foto de su hermano , abrió con cuidado el dije y de ella callo la foto de una chica de largo cabello negro, de grandes ojos azul zafiro.  
Observo la foto de las dos mujeres.  
Un sentimiento arremetió contra el y dejo las fotos a un lado, tomo su lap top y comenzó a escribir , un desahogo que le asía mucha falta

**Aún no estoy completamente seguro. ¿estaré malinterpretando las señales? ¿que tal si me estoy equivocando en mi camino?. Cuando finalmente creo que adoraré ver como las historias empiezan a moverse, como cada imagen en mi mente es plasmada en su totalidad y empieza a vivir, a tomar forma física y ser captada por los sentidos y no sólo por la mente, entonces mi viejo amor empieza a susurrar, se cuela y me seduce otra vez, me hace promesas y esos hermosos ojos azules me llevan a un mundo alejado de este . Me promete sueños, pero me jura estrellas, inyecta la más elegante y sublime tinta negra en mis venas, para reemplazar la adorable y fluida tinta de colores que el noveno arte fue colando sin que me diera cuenta.**

**Pero mi viejo amor, ¿no lo vez? estas toda cubierta de política, no hay quien me sepa guiar a ti, y los que dicen conocerte mejor... siento que me describen un ser completamente diferente, a la musa que yo amé.**

**pero tus letras vuelven a bombardear mi mente como besos, planean encuentros casuales e intentan reconquistarme. sublime princesa, te adoro, pero eres la tarde y la sublimidad, eres la dulce lagrima salida que se prueba con el corazón. El atardecer que deshace tus ojos en su profundidad.**

**A quien engaño, si amo a ambas por igual. Mi primer amor que inyectó la tinta creadora que jamás dejó de fluir por mis venas, la sublimidad meditativa que se abría sólo para aquellos que supieran conquistarla.**

**Y entonces llegó ella. Al principio sólo una amiga, sólo un paso hasta a ti. Pero se mueve, canta, y cuando se lo propone, llega a tener la misma manía de tratar de comprender el mundo desde mi punto de vista, como lo hacías tu .**  
**Es rápida, es poderosa y atrapa a todo el mundo en su mirada, por su elegancia, porte y poder, se escondía de los comunes en estanterías de polvo y derrumbe, ansiado ser revivida, ser leída, una vez más.**  
** No es cuadro, no es película, no es fotografía, tonada, guion ni literatura... es todo eso a la vez. Es más difícil que bebas sus lagrimas, pero a cambio te hace reír de alegría cuando lo necesitas, o enciende en tu corazón una llama de pelea, de acción, de aventura y triunfo que ni tu mejor sonrisa me supo dar. Es la mañana, la más joven de las musas, la niña novena que las demás ignoran, pero que se esforzó tanto para que me encaprichara con ella, hasta amarla.**

**Yo sólo sé contar historias, historias que es aquello que ustedes, mis dos princesas, más aman. ¿A cual debo dedicar mi vida, y cada gota de mis venas?, ¿a cual deberé seguir con el corazón ciego, lo que me queda de vida?. La musa mayor literatura, sublime, antigua y profunda, o a la musa que ah llegado a cambiar mi perspectiva de ese mundo , que es luz en la obscuridad y que sobre todo es una estrella en mi firmamento. El mundo de la mayor me ah rechazado, pero el mundo de la menor me ama, lo sé... pero esto debería ser sólo un factor menos así que; ¿a cual de estas dos artes, es a la que en verdad amo?**

**Kisara o Ishizu?**

Se alejo de su computadora para mirar la fria noche de invierno...  
Como esos dos seres tan sublimes se habian apoderado de su corazon?  
Y lo peor , elegir entre ellas dos...

**-La respuesta la encontraras en tu corazon-** Las palabras que Ishizu había empleado en el , al saber su confuzion.  
La respuesta era...

**SU MUSA MENOR**

Dark Yuki Senpai: Hola gente bonita  
Dark Magician Ishtar: (bajando las escaleras) alguien me menciono?  
DYS: eh?  
DMI: si dijeron BONITA y aquí estoy.  
DYS: e.e…  
DMI: Bueno debo de dejarles una aclaración , esa cosa rara que acaban de leer , es una cosa rara.  
DYS: si no me lo repites DOS veces no me doy cuenta  
DMI: Gomen , je bueno espero y les guste, me base en un libro que amo Adicción , bueno primero lo escribí con un personaje diferente , de el libro Amantes de sangre.  
DYS: (con el libro d en sus manos) haaaaaaay voy a chillar.  
DMI: espero y les guste y Sayonara ¡!


End file.
